Jishaku
Jishaku also known as God's Eyes is one of the rarest fighting styles and martial arts in the world. It is nought but trained perception of the electromagnetic phenomena coupled with a soft style martial art. To the extent of near omniscience, practitioners of Jishaku are famed as being invincible. Overview Jishaku is often fought to be nothing but a simple high level soft style such as ju jitsu, judo, sambo, etc... But in reality Jishaku is derived from multiple soft styles all linked together with the use of Magnetoception and Electroception. To achieve these it is either due to or Chisai Koto's Maid techniques, alternatively DF powers may work, irregardless attaining these 2 is imperial. Applications of Magneto/Electroception ''Prediction Masters of Jishaku can read the electromagnetic changes in the enemies muscles, brain, nerves, cells, and immediate vicinity to interpret an action before the muscles are able to perform it, allowing the user to efficiently read the opponent like an open book. This ability to literally read the opponent's actions before they even take place allows the user to prepare before hand a counter, a throw, a joint lock, etc. Knowledge With magnetoception the user becomes able to read the magnetic fields of everything around them, by using their memory and experience users become able to figure out any hidden weapons foes have, but also any changes in the enviroment by any devil fruit, among other more specific things. Localization By reading the magnetic fields around the user, the user is able to locate anything within it, simply by the fact that every physical form of matter has a magnetic field to it however small. With this ability the user is able to locate the enemy. Geo-localization The user of Jishaku can read the magnetic field of an island to interpret how it works even before putting his feet in it. Additionally because islands have such strong magnetic fields the user is also easily able to navigate through any water to an island simply by following the source of the field. Elemental perception'' Interestingly Jishaku has coverage towards even elemental foes, the list of techniques employed by the users to detect logias and things of that nature are various but in general they are: * Made of physical matter: Simply sense their magnetic field * Made of a fundamental force, sense their interaction with the islands magnetic field. * Light/Electricity: Perfect knowledge about the enemy. Fighting Techniques Aside from the electromagnetic part of the style the style is mostly a soft martial arts style, and as such has techniques catered for these. TBA Synergy with Haki Jishaku's abilities all seem to overlap with kenbunshoku, and this is true to a given extent, but a master of both kenbunshoku haki and Jishaku can employ both for a read of the enemy so perfect that it's been called reading one's mind. Additionally boshushoku haki may come in hand for the more directly offensive techniques. Trivia *Jishaku's name comes from the electromagnetic theme of this style. *Special thanks to User:Charmanking2198 for inspiring such a broken style. Category:Fighting Styles Category:Martial Art